


Like Water

by perfumeofsighs



Series: Breakfast with EZ and Angel [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumeofsighs/pseuds/perfumeofsighs
Summary: Mel returns a book to Ezekiel and learns to ask for what she really wants.





	Like Water

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't get the shirtless Reyes brothers out of your head either, then this is the fic for you. 
> 
> Gratuitous smut, unprotected sex is clearly a fantasy so always use protection, folks.

If Ezekiel answered the door looking like this? Oh boy. 

credit gifs: ([1](https://macherierps.tumblr.com/post/188316543984/jd-pardo-as-ezekiel-ez-reyes-mayans-mc)) ([2](https://xxrouxx.tumblr.com/post/188321385631/requested-by-littlecountrymouse)) 

* * *

Mel stood at entrance of Angel’s house wondering if she should just leave the book in the mail box or at the doorstep. The MC told her that she could find Ezekiel here but now she's wondering if this was a bad idea.   


She met Ezekiel delivering kegs to the MC one afternoon when she was helping her cousin. He noticed the book she was carrying, and discovered she was an avid reader too. They started talking about literature, which he found was refreshing change of conversation. He started lending her copies of books and they developed a friendship. Needless to say, the more Mel talked to Ezekiel, the more she was attracted to him.

_  
I’ll just leave the book with Angel._ She knocked on the door expecting Angel to answer, but instead it was EZ standing in the doorway, sleepy and shirtless.

  
“Hey, Mel” He grinned, rubbing his eyes.

_  
Wow_. She raked her eyes over his solid chest and those six pack abs. She watched him at the clubhouse lifting boxes and kegs and it clearly did him justice. Her mouth watered as her eyes trailed down to his low slung jeans and boxers peeping from the waistband.

  
“Come in,” he said, scratching his chest, and standing aside to let her pass.

_  
This was a bad idea. _She reached into her purse and cleared her throat. “ I came by to return this. Thanks for letting me borrow it,” she said, handing back a copy of Love in the Time of Cholera. “It was a good read.”

  
“Sure. I thought you might enjoy it.”

  
He noticed her peering into the bedroom. “Angel’s not here. He went to get breakfast.” He relaxed on the couch, and patted the seat next to him. “Sit.”

  
She nodded and diverted her eyes away from Ezekiel’s muscular chest as she perched nervously next to him. _Sweet Christ, please put on a shirt._

  
“Are you reading that now?” Mel nodded at the worn copy of Like Water for Chocolate on the coffee table. She was desperate to change the subject of being alone with Ezekiel, who was inching closer and closer to her.

  
“Yeah, just finished it. It’s from Pop’s shop. Want to borrow it?”

  
She stared at the floor, trying not to make too much eye contact. It was one thing to chat with Ezekiel at the MC with other people around, and when he was wearing clothes, but it was another thing entirely to be alone with this gorgeous, shirtless man. “What’s it about?”

  
He chuckled. “A girl who grows into her own strength and asks for what she wants….”

  
She darted her head up to see Ezekiel grinning at her, his eyes twinkling. He reached with a hesitant hand to touch her cheek, testing the waters. Mel quietly moaned as he stroked her face with the pad of his thumb. She shivered as his calloused fingers set her skin aflame. He tucked a stray lock of jet black hair behind her ear, and Mel squeezed her thighs together. _Oh boy._

  
She swallowed hard. “It sounds fascinating. I think I want to read it.”

  
“Just have to ask, sweetheart.” His voice was low and silky, and he kissed her gently on the corners of her mouth, before seeking permission to go further.

  
“Go ahead. Ask me.”

  
All the times she’s watched him at the clubhouse and wanted to pull him into a dark corner and ask him for this. She wanted to feel his big strong hands touching and claiming the most intimate parts of her body.

_  
Ask for what you want. _She guided Ezekiels’ hand between her legs and up her denim skirt. Her thighs were slippery and her thong was sopping wet.

  
“I wanna fuck you,” she pleaded.

  
That was all he needed to hear.

  
Ezekiel grunted and pulled Mel to straddle his lap. Her hips grinding and moving on their own accord as she sought some friction to ease the tension between her legs. She could feel his cock swelling in his jeans, and boy she could tell she was in for a treat.

  
She gripped the leather of the couch, trapping Ezekiel’s head between her arms and looked down to find him staring at her with those awestruck dark brown eyes. _How could a man be this gorgeous? _His tongue invaded her hungry mouth and she moaned into every hot wet kiss.

  
He fingered the edges of her tank top. “Let me see you,” he said, pulling the fabric over her head to reveal a black bralette. He cupped her tits and licked through the lacy fabric till her nipples got hard.

  
“You’re so beautiful. I can’t wait be inside you,” he said biting her tits lovingly. His voice was low and dark and sent goosebumps all over her body.

  
His short beard scratched down her neck as he peppered her throat with hungry kisses. Ezekiel gripped her hips and guided her thrusts as she got wetter and wetter.  
  
  
She couldn’t believe this was really happening. Mel unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick out from his boxers. “Oh, Jesus… you’re huge.” She licked her lips, meeting his mischievous eyes.

  
She reached between her legs to pull her thong aside, and placed his thick cock at her slippery entrance. It was like a divining rod searching for the wettest home to take purchase.

  
“Come on, and ride me, baby.”

  
She rocked her hips and groaned, sliding every inch of him into place. Mel had lovers before but no one who could stretch her out like this. The feeling was incredible. “Fuck, yes… oh fuck….” 

  
She couldn’t think straight anymore with Ezekiels big cock so deep inside her. She lifted herself up and came back down hard, over and over again with Ezekiel grunting deep in her ear about how good her tight hot pussy felt milking his cock. For a well read man, he could be a man of few words, but he knew exactly what to say to light the fire inside her.

  
“Yes, that’s it baby. Take it.” He commanded.

  
His strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist and he twisted the bunched up denim guiding her hips harder onto his cock with deeper faster thrusts.

  
“You’re so close aren’t you? Don’t you feel good taking what you want?” His breathing was ragged and shallow.

_  
Yes, feels so good. so close. _The knot was tightening in her stomach. Just a little more and she would be over the edge. Mel wanted nothing more than to feel herself careening off the edge of ecstasy in Ezekiel’s arms.

  
She reached between their bodies, and Ezekiel nodded with approval. Her fingers brushing the big cock covered in both their juices, sliding mercilessly in and out of her.

  
“You’re so fucking sexy. Touch that little clit. Make us both feel good…. oh God, Mel. Yes.. fuck yes.”

  
Mel rubbed her clit hard and pressed her forehead to Ezekiel’s. “Is that it, baby? Fucking come inside me. Fuck my pussy,” she begged. 

  
He groaned hard and deep as his cock pistonned into her hot core with her hand furiously rubbing her clit. Her pussy pulsed and milked the hot cum from his cock. She felt delicious and wanton as his seed dripped down her thighs. The pleasure this man gave her was indescribable. _Why did she wait so long?_ She squeezed her legs together wanting to keep him inside her forever as she came harder and longer than she ever did before.

  
“EZ…” she cried, coming down from her climax, and resting her head on his firm chest.

  
His hands roamed her body, stroking her back, and caressing her arms. “Damn, Mel. That was incredible,” he said finally pulling out. She protested at the loss of contact. 

  
“But Angel will be home soon.” He reminded her quietly.

  
Still high off her climax, she whined not wanting this to end. She nuzzled his neck. “What should we do then?”

  
Ezekiel planted a soft kiss on her mouth and smiled.

  
“How about you take me to your place and show me what books I can borrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
